The invention relates to a spinal cage assembly.
There are known spinal cord implants that are designed as hollow bodies and driven individually or in pairs into the area of adjacent vertebrae to achieve effective fusion of adjacent vertebrae. Such implants are known, for example, from European Patent 307,741 B1, German Patent 4,416,605 C1, German Patent 4,323,956 C1, European Patent Application 637,440 A1, World Patent Application 95/26164, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247 or German Utility Model 29,600,879. The hollow design of the implants serves to accommodate bone material, thus achieving better fusion.
Furthermore, so-called spinal cage assemblies have become known that are inserted after vertebral resection and replace the missing vertebra. Such a spinal cage assembly is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model 9,107,494, European Patent 188,954 or European Patent 535,215. With the known spinal cage assemblies, the point of action on the vertebrae is relatively centrally located in an area that is relatively soft. Therefore, there is the danger of the spinal cage assembly digging into the vertebra.
There is a similar danger with spinal cage assemblies made of a relatively thin-walled braid.
An object of this invention is a spinal cage assembly that will permit effective support, while at the same time building up new bone substance between the vertebrae.
This and other objects are achieved by the device of the invention.